


领地(原文:Territorial)

by unimo1007



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: This is a translation of Sarahmewgulf's Territorial. The origian article is so hot and just got me on the point. So I have to do this to share more people with this cutie. Thanks so much for her kindness to give me the permission. I will share this link to weibo for it to be posted.这是Sarahmewgulf太太territorial那篇文的翻译，因为微博没办法直接放图所以不得不通过ao3链接来搞。希望点进来的小伙伴能去太太的原文页面点赞和评论，感谢太太授权我翻译。
Relationships: Mew suppasit / Gulf kanawut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	领地(原文:Territorial)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Territorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736425) by [Sarahmewgulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmewgulf/pseuds/Sarahmewgulf). 
  * A translation of [Territorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736425) by [Sarahmewgulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmewgulf/pseuds/Sarahmewgulf). 



领地

一切开始于Gulf叫他的那句Daddy。  
这是有记者问Gulf谁会接送他实习时他的恋人给出的答案。通常记者的问题都尴尬无比或带着显而易见的冒犯，往往让人郁闷得血管都要爆炸。但是这次，Mew只感受到另一种暴躁，让他血液下涌且无法面对的暴躁——Gulf说是自己的“daddy”负责接送，并且在说这话的时候牢牢地盯着他。  
那目光让Mew感到裤子发紧，紧到继续采访简直成了一种折磨。  
最终他们结束了采访。Mew发誓他觉得访谈的时间要持续到天长地久，他刚刚近乎绝望地调动自己脆弱的注意力，因为他能想到的所有都是Gulf说出口的那个词。总之他们顺利结束一切，一起回到化妆间，准备在见面会开始前休息一下。  
休息——这可能只是Gulf单方面的想法。  
他们刚刚进入休息室，Gulf就被狠狠推到门上，狠到他觉得第二天自己背上一定会生出淤青。而在他开口之前，年上恋人的嘴唇就粗暴地压上他的，但他总会下意识闭上眼睛，毫无抗拒地融化进对方的亲吻里——无论这个吻来得多么猝不及防。  
或许也并没那么出乎意料。  
Gulf急切地吻回去，和他的恋人一样烧灼着渴望，像恋人侵略他一样掠夺对方。这个吻很快变得泥泞不堪，Mew的舌头挤进恋人的口腔探索内里每一寸软嫩，而Gulf则吸吮着男友的舌尖并发出小声的呜咽——他们的身体紧紧相贴，Mew的手抚过他的脸颊，胸前的软肉，然后脱下他的衬衫。  
接着那双手抓上他的臀肉，让自己更深地挤进Gulf。他们本来就紧密相贴，这个动作带起更重的摩擦，Mew结束了他们的吻，发出一声低沉的呻吟，而这声音让喘息着的Gulf颤抖起来。  
Mew的身体蹭着他的恋人，制造出更多难耐的摩擦。他们喜欢彼此相贴，喜欢感受对方强烈的渴望，仿佛这个世界上再不需要其他人。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”Mew问他的恋人，眼里的深沉让Gulf膝盖发软。Gulf睁大眼，因为他知道自己的男友指的是什么。Mew抓着他的臀肉捏弄，嗅上他的脖颈并一次又一次给予亲吻和舔舐。他努力抗拒想要啃咬这片肌肤的欲望，因为距离见面会只有不到一个小时，他不能留下任何痕迹。  
而对Gulf来说，每次Mew亲吻他的脖子，都会让他身体发软不断哼鸣，然后呻吟着想要更多。  
Mew靠近年下恋人的耳朵，将唇轻轻贴上那片薄薄的皮肤，然后在他耳边低语：“你还没回答我的问题，你刚刚叫我什么？”  
话音未落，Mew就感觉到恋人的阴茎变得更硬，Gulf蹭着他的大腿，紧咬着嘴唇止住呻吟声，大概是在想念刚刚他们身体的摩擦。Mew笑起来，知道对方已经明白自己在说什么。  
Gulf刚准备开口的时候，他被推倒在房间里的沙发上。Mew压在他身上，目光赤裸地盯着他，仿佛已经准备好享受一顿盛宴。  
而Gulf从未如此兴奋，因为这一刻他渴求了太久。  
和Mew在一起总让他觉得渺小，他喜欢年上者掌控他的一切，而且，他总渴望顺从年长者发出的一切命令。他希望Mew像现在这样支配自己，狠狠地把他肏进床垫直到第二天腿软得下不了床。  
Gulf的确喜欢甜蜜的性爱，喜欢他们曾经在卧室里，他的恋人海洋一样的温柔。  
但现在，他同样热爱，这种狠戾而粗暴的性爱。  
他打赌Mew也一样喜欢。  
在Gulf意识到之前，他的脸就被埋进沙发，而恋人罪恶的舌头舔着他的臀肉，而后没入那个柔软的入口，缓慢而粘腻地开拓着——这让Gulf几乎要疯了。  
“Daddy，求求你，求求了，我……”  
他的阴茎不住颤抖。  
而Mew突然停了下来。  
Gulf扭头，越过自己肩膀看到Mew眼里深沉的欲求，还有自己同样渴望到发疼的目光。他们之间从未诞生过如此浓郁的欲望，Gulf挣扎着抬起手掰开自己的臀肉，那处穴口正可怜地收缩着，他依旧盯着Mew，然后颤抖着开口：  
“Daddy，求你肏我。”  
而Mew则望向Gulf的嘴唇，让他渴望到近乎发疯的嘴唇。那两片湿红而饱满的唇瓣上下开合，正吐出性感而淫荡的句子：  
“狠狠肏我，让我站不起来，求求你我想要疯了……”  
这让Mew彻底失控。  
“Fuck.”他深吸一口气，然后再次趴下来，伸手握上Gulf不断流着水的性器，然后缓慢无比地撸捻，对Gulf而言慢得像场折磨。他的舌头探入恋人湿软的穴口， 而这让Gulf彻底软成一滩并不断呻吟：  
“请……求你了……”  
听到恋人的恳求，Mew快速起身脱下裤子，然后命令Gulf翻过身躺下来。  
他俯身上去：“你想让Daddy狠狠肏你么？”  
Mew轻声说，沉厚温柔的嗓音带起空气的共振，接着他亲吻Gulf脸上的每一寸肌肤，从鼻尖、脸颊到嘴唇、下巴——他这样做过无数次，每次都让恋人在他身下变得顺从柔软。  
“是的，是的，求你……”Gulf回答，但显然这是个错误答案，因为他看到Mew摇摇头，然后又轻轻吻上他的唇，接着狠狠咬上他的下唇瓣，牙齿啃咬着那处软肉直到Gulf尝到一丝血液的咸。  
“你的嘴唇尝起来和下面一样甜。”  
Mew轻声说着，然后伸出两根手指捅进年下恋人的口腔：“你还没回答我，你想要Daddy狠狠肏你么？是不是希望我的鸡巴现在就捅进去，嗯？你想要我肏你重一点，重到等会你腿软到上不了台，对么？”  
他的手指还没从Gulf嘴里抽出来，他的恋人已经点着头含混不清地说：“是，我想要，Daddy，求求你！”  
Mew沾满唾液的手指陷入Gulf挺翘的屁股。  
这个过程没遭到太多阻碍，Mew很快继续向里探，然后同理抬起指尖寻找会让崩溃的地方。那是Gulf的敏感点，每次蹂躏那处他都能把恋人搞到哭泣。  
Gulf不得不捂住嘴压抑自己的尖叫，而Mew则重复着手上的动作，然后倾身上去叼住Gulf挺立的奶子。  
Gulf在他下方浑身发颤。  
“你是Daddy的好孩子，知道么？”Mew对他说，接着抓住恋人的手环上自己的性器。  
Gulf撸动着手里的东西，看着那根在自己手里变得越来越大：“这里硬了是因为我么，Daddy？”  
他爬起来骑上Mew的腰胯，扶着恋人粗大的阴茎对准身后柔嫩的穴口。Gulf晃起腰蹭动着圆润的龟头，深深呼吸渴求对方快点进来。  
Gulf握紧Mew的阴茎，抚摸那根东西，让龟头蹭上他的臀肉。Mew发誓自己从未如此兴奋过，他抓着年下恋人的脖颈将人拉向自己狠狠亲吻。  
没有发出任何预兆，Mew狠狠打了Gulf的屁股，让软弹的臀肉掀起波浪。  
Gulf大声的呻吟打断了他们的吻，声音太大了甚至可能惊扰隔壁房间的staff们。  
“你喜欢这样么好孩子？这是你在采访中故意说出那个答案的惩罚。“Mew说道，他看见身上的Gulf狠狠咬着下唇，颤抖着抓住他的阴茎，红晕慢慢铺满整张脸，整个人都可爱得要命。  
于是他又扇了一次，这次更加用力，然后一次又一次扇下，直到Gulf的眼泪流过他漂亮的泛着红晕的脸颊。  
“你喜欢？喜欢我粗暴的对你是么？”  
Gulf的呼吸更加急促，所以Mew没再等待恋人的回答。  
“好孩子，骑上来，告诉我你有多想要Daddy的鸡巴。”Mew从口袋里掏出一管润滑液——只有他自己知道为什么会随身带着这种东西——然后挤出足够的量涂上自己的性器。  
接着他躺下来，枕着自己手臂。  
他只是单纯享受眼前的景象。  
Gulf握着他的肉韧对准自己的穴口，然后缓缓坐了下去。他几乎没怎么出声，因为Gulf一贯喜欢男友粗大的性器捅进他身体，他喜欢这种甜腻的愉悦与疼痛掺杂的感觉，还有那根东西在自己体内滚烫膨胀的感触。Gulf不喜欢隔着一层橡胶，因为他想感受Mew的所有，连一丝一毫都不想放过。  
Mew看到自己的性器彻底没入Gulf的屁股，他咬住自己的嘴唇。  
因为妈的Gulf的屁股太紧了，甚至每次他肏进去，那里都会更紧地缠上来。  
他比Gulf耐心得多，因为当他拼命抑制自己挺动的念头时，Gulf已经骑在他身上晃起腰来，连给他调整的时间都没有。  
妈的他一定会死在Gulf身体里。  
Mew觉得自己幸运无比，他这辈子从没见过这样有着致命吸引力的景象：Gulf骑在他的阴茎上，激烈地渴求仿佛只有这样才能算活着，他仰起头，纤长漂亮的的脖子拉出脆弱的弧线——那里也是Mew最喜欢的地方。汗水薄薄地覆盖Gulf全身的肌肤，他的恋人在性爱里闪闪发光，呻吟着叫出让他阴茎疼痛的称呼：  
“Daddy……”  
Gulf第二次这么叫的时候，Mew身体里从未出现过的东西被唤醒了。  
他的阴茎还停留在Gulf的身体里，然后抓着恋人的大腿将人抱起来顶上旁边的墙壁。没浪费任何时间，Mew狠戾地顶撞着年下恋人的身体，粗壮的阴茎在那出穴口里不断抽插，而恋人的呻吟也随着他的动作越来越响亮。  
Mew喜欢听男友这么叫。他故意一次又一次顶上Gulf脆弱的腺体，力度大得仿佛要把那里碾烂，同时狠狠咬上Gulf的脖子。  
他知道自己一定会在那里留下痕迹，但没关系因为他在标记属于自己的领地。  
这个人全都是他的。  
“你属于谁，Gulf？”他问到，同时肏弄得更加粗暴和深，反复碾上Gulf渐渐肥软的腺体。Gulf高仰起头，眼前一阵眩晕。Mew抽出一只手梳上Gulf的头发，而后亲了他的恋人。  
“只属于你，Daddy.”Gulf回答道，他知道这句话对他而言有多致命——让他膝盖发软的地步。  
“好孩子，”Mew最后顶进Gulf的身体，“为Daddy射出来。”  
他们一起发泄出来。  
Gulf更紧地环着Mew的脖子，他的阴茎没人触碰碰的情况下就射了。  
Mew终于放下他的恋人，而在他意识到之前，Gulf面对他跪了下来，他的阴茎依旧挺着。  
Gulf那双诱人的眼睛盯着他，他还没开口说任何字，恋人便张嘴含入他的性器，舔掉上面沾染的浊液。Mew抓着恋人的头发忍不住喘息，Gulf便继续亲吻那根东西，从顶端开始接着一路亲上Mew的卵囊，然后是大腿。他亲吻并舔净恋人身上残余的所有液体，而自始至终，他都望着Mew的眼睛。Gulf继续俯身下去，吻上恋人的腿和脚背。他吻遍Mew下半身所有地方，拼命而不愿错过任何一处空隙。  
Gulf的臀肉依旧因为刚刚的巴掌红肿着，恶魔一样的嘴唇不住亲吻Mew的脚，并伸出舌尖舔舐每一寸裸露。  
最后他抬起头再次望向Mew：  
“我是个好孩子么，Daddy？”  
他眨着眼问。  
Mew开始认真考虑取消等会的见面会了。


End file.
